


Southern Comfort

by MyHusbyLooksLikeJoel (Jackswife)



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackswife/pseuds/MyHusbyLooksLikeJoel
Summary: What if Ellie and Sarah went to school together? What if one day, Ellie went looking for Sarah, seeking comfort after the mother of all arguments with her parents? What if instead of finding her, she found Joel and chose to seek her comfort from him instead?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Behind Closed Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721863) by [HistoireEternelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoireEternelle/pseuds/HistoireEternelle). 



I really hadn’t planned on falling into bed with Mr Miller. With Joel. When Sarah and I had been growing up we had been in and out of each other’s houses all the time. We lived on the same block in the suburbs of Boston and had gone to the same school. It felt like we had known each other our whole lives and the idea of keeping anything from her had been preposterous. Until we reached our teens and I realised how young, and how handsome, her dad was.

I don’t think I would ever have acted on it. Not unless the whole scenario leading up to it happened as well. I’d fled my house looking for Sarah, not realising that she was away for the break with her mom in Texas. That day before I had left school my then boyfriend (Chris, who is no longer my anything) had tried to put his hand up my skirt, and didn’t stop until I slapped his face.

We both wound up in front of the principal but I figured I’d be fine when my parents heard what happened, after all, I had made it to the week before graduation without ever being in trouble in school before. Turns out they were outraged. But not at him. They told me it was my fault; that I must have led him on. I kissed him, they said, which meant it was my fault when he wanted more.  They told me my skirt would “inflame his passions” which is clearly fucking ridiculous. So, after they sent me to my room, the evil skirt and I climbed out of my window, slid across the porch roof and dropped down into the street on the other side of our wall.

When was finally standing on the porch at Sarah’s house I was in a bit of a flap. Joel took one look at me, tugged me into the house, and held me until I felt calmer. Then he went to make hot chocolate, just like he does with Sarah. He towed me into the living room and sighed before putting on “10 Things I Hate About You.” It’s like he knew it was the movie Sarah and I chose when we wanted comfort but couldn’t be together. By the end credits I was feeling a lot better. When the next movie on Netflix started up he muted the TV and turned toward me.

“You want to talk about it yet?”

“I don’t know, Joel, my folks got pretty pissed.”

“Yeah, well I don’t know if you noticed, but I ain’t your parents. I’m a fair bit younger’n them for a start.”

I couldn’t stop noticing but I could hardly tell him that. I spilled the story out as he rubbed my arm with the hand wrapped around me. Despite how he felt about what he heard he just sat and listened. When I told him what Chris had done I felt him stiffen with anger. When I got to my parents he scoffed with derision.

“Guess that’s how come you wound up here, huh?”

“Uh, yeah. I was looking for Sarah, Mr Miller. Guess I forgot she wouldn’t be here.”

“Joel. And it’s OK, I’d rather you came here than wandered the streets on your own.”

He unmuted the TV, stood and went to the bar I wasn’t supposed to know about, and poured a large glass of bourbon. When he sat back down next to me, he offered me the glass.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” he reasoned.

What could it hurt? I swigged down a helping of the fiery drink and settled back against him to watch the next movie. His arm came back around me, y’know, for comfort, and I sort of pivoted so that my legs were draped over the end of his couch and my back rested on the left side of his chest. My elbow had somehow migrated onto his thigh, and about halfway through the movie, I felt it. I’d been shifting to get more comfortable, my ass moving against his outer thigh, and then when I moved my arm into a new position, I felt his cock flex underneath my forearm. I gasped, but I didn’t move. I didn’t want to. As I said before, I’d recognised he was hot, if off limits in a dad sort of way. Anyway, he didn’t move either, not at first. At first it was as if he was afraid to even breathe. But when he decided that I must not mind he started to move his hand against my shoulder.

His strokes were languid at first, long and slow. I think he was giving me plenty of opportunity to object. When I didn’t his fingertips slowly moved toward my breast, and by this point I knew I wanted him to so I moved the last inch or so myself and pushed it into his palm. He grunted, then swirled his fingers a few times before using his other hand to turn my face toward his. His fingers lingered on my chin and he looked into my eyes with pupils so dilated that it looked like his irises had disappeared.

“Are you sure this is what you want Ellie?” he asked me, stalling even as I moved toward his lips.

I couldn’t find the breath to answer him and let my lips do the talking for me. I touched mine to his mouth tentatively, like he might call it off if I wasn’t careful. He let me kiss him at my own pace, until my mouth opened, my tongue venturing into his mouth. He tasted vibrant, masculine, and of the smoky spirits we had shared. His arms went around me and tugged on my body until I was sitting in his lap. His dick was hard underneath me, like it had been under my elbow. I rolled my hips a little and Joel moaned into my mouth, which was really, really hot. He pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

“Dammit Ellie, you got me so hot I’m twitching like a green kid,” he gasped against my cheek. “I need to know how far you want to go tonight. Won’t pressure you, won’t bother me either way if you want to stop now. But I ain’t about to take advantage of you.”

I brushed my fingers down his darkly bearded cheek, met eyes filled with hopeful affection and a deep undercurrent of barely restrained arousal and took his chin in my fingers like he had mine.

“Take me to bed Joel,” I told him and sealed the deal with my lips on his.

Without breaking the kiss he stood, helping my legs to wrap around his waist. My arms went around his broad shoulders, and his big hands supported me under my ass. They felt amazing there.

I’d never been in his bedroom, in all of my trips into his house, but I barely got a chance to take it in when he whisked me inside and gently set me on the carpet next to the bed. His fingers went to my waist, as if he was thinking of removing my shirt, but wasn’t sure he had permission. I tugged off my shirt and the bralet I had been wearing under it in a moment of bravery I started to regret, because for a too long second he just stood and looked. Next moment though he was yanking off his own shirt and lifting me backwards onto his bed.

Underneath him I could feel his whole solid, hair covered chest against mine, pushing me down against the mattress, but not in a way that makes me feel trapped. This felt good, right, like something I wanted. He smiled down at me, then lowered his heated skin to mine and kissed me so thoroughly I forgot anything else. His beard turned my pale cheeks red, and then moved lower to paint redness against my breasts. My hips lifted off the bed to meet his as he noisily feasted on my nipples. His eyes were closed and he looked like he’d been given a particularly favoured treat.

“You like that, Joel?”

“Mmm-hmm,” he hummed into my cleavage, before sucking greedily at a nipple, sending a bolt of pleasure deep into my stomach.

I wanted more, in that moment. I was rapidly running out of experience. At least, real life experience. Not that I would admit it to him but I had spent one sleepover with Sarah exploring porn on her tablet after he’d gone to bed. We’d spent the time giggly and disbelieving, and I absolutely did not at any point wonder what it would look like to see him in that way. I didn’t want to worry, but what if he found out and was mad that I didn’t tell him? What if there’s something important I need to know that sex ed didn’t cover? What if he stopped?

His hands were steadily moving lower on my body, and two of his fingers slid beneath my waistband, tickling at the skin in a way that made me clench and want to reach for him. He paused, waiting for me. I took his face in my hands and saw the burning lust taking over from the depth of affection he’d shown me earlier. My lips met his and my tongue slid against his mouth while my fingers stroked over his chest, following the thick, dark hair that pointed at his cock. His jeans were bulging around it and at the touch of fingers against his chest he ground his dick into my body. Our moans were trapped in the space our mouths shared. His chest sank lower, trapping my hand against his heartbeat. It was so fast I was surprised that I could have this scale of effect on him, that he was as excited as I was.

“Pretty fast, huh?” he asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Fuck yeah! Uh, what do you want to do now?” I asked, trying to mask my anxiety. From the look on his face, I could tell I might as well not have bothered. He could read me like a book it seemed.

“Well, darlin’ I was thinkin’ I would take off the rest of your clothes and make you feel good, then take off the rest of mine and make both of us feel good,” he paused, as if wondering if he was being too cryptic. “Uh, Ellie, how much of this have you done before?”

When I blushed and turned my face away in my embarrassment, he had his answer. I expected him to get up, get dressed, to send me back home. He didn’t.

“Ellie, I ain’t gonna stop. I just want to know so that I know when to give you time to learn. That’s all, I swear.”

“Joel. Uh, do I have to say it?”

“No,” he smiled.

His hands went to his pants, and he groaned with relief as he unbuckled the belt and ripped the button-fly open. His blue boxers were distended by the substantial erection in them, and in spite of my fear I wanted him so much. He dropped his jeans to the floor and then started on the skirt. His lips followed it down, kissing along my stomach and then down my legs. Each touch of his lips made my body feel lighter, until I began to feel like I might float away. His fingers caressed the lace covered skin hidden by my underwear, slipping under the front, as he watched my face. I gasped and lifted my hips to his hands. He took advantage of the opportunity to strip my underwear away, and situated himself between my thighs.

“Ellie, can I...”

I didn’t even let him finish the sentence, lifting my hips toward his mouth. His bearded face nuzzled between my legs and I had never felt so powerfully female than when his head dipped down and he took a deep shuddering breath. His lips darted over my skin, tempting and teasing at me before pressing his mouth harder against the gap in my lips. I felt bad about him now knowing how wet I was until he moaned like he was tasting manna from heaven. His tongue swirled over my skin over and over and I sort of lost track of myself for a while. He was driving me mad. My fingers grasped at his hair, holding his mouth against me, as if I was afraid he might stop if I let go. My heart felt like it was trying to burst forth from my chest, my thighs were twitching and my heels drummed against his naked back. He hummed deep in his throat, and my body decided this was the moment to shatter. I came harder than I ever had before. Until I felt his fingers glide inside me, and I felt like I was coming all over again with a wholly unanticipated level of ecstasy.

I was still twitching when he twirled his fingers inside me and I moaned loudly. I wanted to be embarrassed, but I didn’t have it in me. He just rested his glistening chin on my stomach and just grinned lazily up at me, eyes dark and lusty. He looked so pleased, like a greedy kid satisfied with a generous gift.

“You ready for some more?” he asked, his voice deep and gravelly with his lust.

All I could manage was to nod and release my hold on his hair to pull him toward me. He surged upward and his fingers slid free from me. I gasped and he raised them to his mouth as if he regretted the short time that he had been apart from my pussy already.

My hands started on his thickly muscled shoulders but as he rose over my body they stroked their way down his fuzzy chest and reached for his narrow hips. I tucked my fingers into the waist of his boxers and dragged my eyes away from their eager consumption of his form to look at his face. I pulled his boxers away from his body, and he swept them down his legs as his bulging cock sprang free.

It had been strangely easy to stop thinking of him as Mr Miller before now, but now I couldn’t help but think of him as “My God, Joel, how do you not hurt yourself walking around with that thing?” He must have been able to tell I was fascinated because he rolled to one side and pulled me closer. He gave me as much time to explore him as I wanted. My eyes flicked over his body from where my hand cupped his balls, to his face, over his chest to see my hand holding his cock. His eyes closed, his head thrown back, he looked like I felt. Seeing him in such pleasure was a turn on I hadn’t expected. I wanted to give him more.

“Joel, uh, do you have a, um,” I stammered. I wanted to kick myself.

“A condom?” he asked, tensely.

“Yeah,” I said, with no small amount of relief.

“Yeah, hold on.”

He turned from the bed to the side table, rummaging in the drawer, before coming up with a box. I tilted my head in question when he held the box close to the light for a moment. I don’t know if he saw or whether he guessed, but he answered the question without me asking it.

“I can’t remember when I got these. I’m checkin’ they’re still good.”

Oh. He didn’t churn through condoms like candy. That had to be a good thing, right? Meant he wasn’t out with a different woman every weekend. Not that I wouldn’t know if he was. There’s no way he could keep that from Sarah and she never mentioned it. He turned to me, a question clearly present in his face. Had he said something and I missed it?

“Huh?”

“I asked if you wanted to put it on,” he said, with a chuckle.

“Um, how about you show me this time,” I said, blushing when I realised I had implied this wasn’t a onetime thing for me, at least.

“Sure,” he said, with a smile that could mean anything.

I rolled back to the sheets, and he followed me, his cock pressing at the entrance to my body. He felt heavy, but in a satisfying way. When he pressed inside me he felt like a piece of my body that had been missing my whole life but that I only realised now. He went slowly, trying to spare me pain, but it was nowhere as bad as I had thought it would be. I lifted my hips, trying to get more of him inside me. He dropped his face into my neck when he felt it and we both let out pleasured groans when he filled me, his hair covered pubic bone pressing into my own.

He paused a long, long time, to let me get used to him. He drew hands gently over my whole body, legs, hips, chest, and hair and back again, until I shivered with the pleasure of it and felt my body clench against his thickness. He thrust, slowly and tenderly, back and forth for what felt like both mere moments and an eternity. I whimpered, and he pulled back onto his knees, pulling me toward him and onto his thighs. His thumb rested on my clit, pushing pleasure into me with each powerful thrust of his hips.

I was concentrating so much on him that when he ground his hips hard against my body and triggered another orgasm, I was shocked. I think it must have shown in my face because he chuckled happily at the sight of me. He held still until the spasms stopped, and then his thrusts became faster. I wanted to encourage him. To give him what he had given me. His hips pounded against mine as he started to lose control. His face was a contorted mask that looked halfway to pain, and yet, as I reached for him, he grunted and thrust as deep inside my body as my yielding pussy would allow. I could feel his cock twitching deep inside me. It felt like it went on for an age, before he pressed heavily against my body, his lips in my hair.

As he eased his softening prick from my body, and went to dispose of the condom, I realised what I had just done. What we had just done. That we could never take it back, and that if Sarah ever found out she’d never speak to me again. That she’d never speak to **him** again.

“Uhh,” I started, struggling to think what to say as he came back to the bed.

Concern wrote itself over his face when he looked into my eyes. I’d come seeking the comfort of a friend and ended up betraying her instead.

“Oh fuck, I think I’m gonna be sick,” I wailed, leaping from the bed to rush to the bathroom.

“Well, I’ll try not to take that personally,” I heard in a sardonic voice as I slammed the bathroom door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the first chapter of HistoireEternelle's work Behind Closed Doors. Specifically, I was inspired by the part that is left out of that work, as I believe others have been. If you are a fan of the TV show "The Blacklist" I heartily recommend the work that inspired this one. 
> 
> This work has more coming but I'm not sure exactly how I want to work with it and I am closer with another one at the moment so that is getting the lion's share of my time. 
> 
> In terms of other fics, I do have a continuation of the No Ellie series in progress. I am not anywhere close to posting it because I have been ill for nearly 3 months and sitting at the computer is wiping me out completely. I'll let you know when I think I might have an update to that series for you all.


End file.
